


The Rumbelle Crossover and Crack Collection

by ddagent



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Labyrinth (1986), Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Rumbelle crossover and slightly crack-y prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossover with Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time, Labyrinth, Doctor Who, Avengers or any of their characters, or their settings - all belongs to their respective institutions.
> 
> These are all the Rumbelle crossover and crack prompts I have received so far re-edited and in one shiny place. Enjoy!

_Shippergirl prompted:_

_"The Goblin King mistakes Belle for Sarah and Mr Gold sets him straight"_

 

"JARETH!"

 

Rumpelstiltskin stormed into the Goblin King's castle, his boots making a satisfying thump against the stone. The creatures Jareth kept as company curled into the shadows as he passed, none of them wanting to cross the Dark One as he stormed through. Normally he would taunt a few, maybe turn a few into snails. But on this particular visit he had only one goal in mind - _Belle._

It was known in certain circles that the Goblin King had fallen in love with a human, a young woman who shared her time between the Labyrinth and her own world. The few times Rumpelstiltskin had met Sarah he had been enchanted. A perfect match for the Goblin King, like his own strong spirited lady was a match for him. Sarah and Belle had grown close during the time they spent in the land without magic, often spending days together sharing stories and exploring the world before they were called to return to their other lives.

 

A drunken goblin with bad eyesight sent to bring Sarah back was the only way Rumpelstiltskin could understand Jareth holding Belle in his castle. It was the only explanation he would tolerate.

 

"You're causing quite a show, old friend."

 

Jareth appeared from nowhere, his lips curved into a smile. But Rumpelstiltskin had no time to play games. While Sarah was Queen in this realm, Belle was simply another human in the labyrinth. He would not leave her there. "You have something that belongs to me, Jareth. I would like her returned."

 

"You'd think I'd harm what is yours, old friend?"

 

He was teasing, but Rumpelstiltskin knew better than to trust him. He wouldn't expect Jareth to trust him either. "Not if you want your own Queen in my castle."

 

The scowl was deserved, but it was worth it when the doors to his left clicked open. He stepped through, his eyes immediately seeking Belle. She was unafraid to be in the Labyrinth, happily sitting amongst the goblins telling stories. He should not have been so worried, should have known that the threat of Sarah's anger would have prevented any harm befalling his Belle. But old habits die hard - Rumpelstiltskin would never stop protecting what he loved. 


	2. Crossover with Avengers

_Iambicdearie prompted:_

_"Rumbelle, Avengers"_

 

Ever since the second alien attack on New York, Belle had checked her phone constantly for a message that her husband was alive. Her hands shook as she pressed the buttons, dialling his number again and again _praying_ for him to answer. Pepper, sat beside her on the airplane, was very understanding. After all, her husband was in the same place, fighting the same battle. But just after the news coverage changed to the end of the fighting, it was only Tony who answered.

 

Air traffic was grounded, the airports flooded with people but they managed to make it back to Stark Tower without too much hassle. They expected a sombre display in Tony and Pepper's apartment but were greeted by anything but. Emma was nursing a bloody nose but her spirits were high, as was Steve's who was helping her ice it. Ruby was chewing out Clint over his aim with his arrows. Tony was by the bar.

 

“Has anyone seen Rumpelstiltskin?” Belle asked, her voice quavering as she looked desperately around the room.  

 

It was Thor who answered her. “The imp ended the conflict early. He made a deal with my brother. He is out on the balcony with him.”

 

She thanked Thor and immediately headed outside. She ignored the God and went straight for her husband, throwing her arms around him. He clung back just as tight. She had been so afraid she would lose him. The tremor of his hands told her he had felt the exact same way.


	3. Crossover with Doctor Who

_Iambicdearie prompted:_

_"Rumbelle, Doctor Who"_

 

“It’s quite easy once you get the hang of it,” River sighed, looking over her shoulder to see Rumpelstiltskin smirk. “I can’t believe they kept trying to hold me in there.” 

 

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. “They think it's safe to hold all the little nasties behind bars. It makes them feel safe when it's anything but.” 

 

The archaeologist nodded, finding a kindred spirit in the sorcerer. “The real danger is the madman in the box.” 

 

“And the librarian with her sword.” 

 

That earned them both a glare from their respective mates. After all, it was not the Doctor and Belle stuck in a cage after disagreeing with the local populace. _They_ were trying to get them out before the annual blood ritual began. Even if both of them were sure that another hour behind bars would stop them from doing anything stupid in the near future.

 

Suddenly the lock sprang open and both Rumpelstiltskin and River went to their respective spouses. Another hour would have done no good. A _decade_ behind bars wouldn’t help tame their spouses. But, then, that was what they loved about them.


	4. They read their own fanfiction

_Iambicdearie prompted:_

_"Some weird twist of reality where they read their own fanfiction"_

 

“They finally slept together.” 

 

Gold looked over the kitchen table to find his wife smirking. He turned another page of his paper, trying to ignore the questions bubbling up in him. But they grew too much, and eventually he had to know. “Really?” he strained. “Any good?” 

 

Belle smiled, the very same smile she wore when she seduced him into bed. “Very good. Although I wish you had worn your cowboy hat.” 

 

He snorted over the paper, deciding that he really needed to catch up on that particular tale. He had loved it at first, but after his fictional self had visited the whorehouse he had had to put it aside for his own good. If the fictional Belle had forgiven him, then maybe it was time to read it again. After all, it had been one of his favourites.

 

Belle was continuing to smile over her cereal. He wondered if, in her determination to read the new chapter as quickly as she could, she had realised that another story had updated. “The Duke finally told Belle why he dislikes Regina.” 

 

A spoon sailed past his ear, his wife no longer happy. “I was saving that for later!” 

 

Gold smirked, returning to the pages of his paper. It was the _Bed of Thorns_ argument all over again. “Now now, Belle, there are plenty of stories out there. Personally I can’t wait to read you stripping.” 


	5. Belle has a Tumblr

_Calonari prompted:_

_"Modern AU. Belle has a tumblr"_

Belle hadn’t expected her husband home until much later on. He had told her that morning over breakfast business would keep him busy at the shop. But when she came into the living room after running some errands she found him waiting in one of the armchairs, a glass of scotch in his hand.  

 

“Love, are you alright?” Belle asked, dropping her bag and immediately going to his side. Rarely did he drink, especially during the day. "What happened?"

 

Rumpelstiltskin went for her hand, clumsily pressing his lips to the back of it. “Belle…am I…am I what you want?” 

 

She looked momentarily confused about what had prompted such a question. During the first days of their courtship he had sought confirmation of her affections but they were married now. Surely he understood how much she loved him! Then she looked over to her desk and everything became clear.  She had left her laptop running while she had gone out. All over her dashboard were pictures of men that were _certainly_ not her husband. There was a certain theme to them as well - tall, English, life ruining. 

 

“I’m sure you could…if that sort of man was what you wanted…” 

 

Belle rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to his mouth, cutting off his sentence before it took flight. “As attractive as I find Tom Hiddleston, love, it’s you I want. Only you.” 

 

He brightened, Belle's heart aching for him. “Really?” 

 

If she ever encountered his first wife there would be trouble. What that vile woman had done to him! “Really, love. Absolutely only you.” 

 

He caressed her cheek, and Belle sighed into his touch. “I’m glad to hear that. I am a little confused about who the fuck Colonel Ives is, though.”

 

After stammering out an explanation, Belle decided that she needed to password protect her laptop. Her husband was understanding, but not _that_ understanding. 


	6. More of Belle with her Tumblr

_Iambicdearie prompted:_

_"More of Belle with her tumblr"_

Belle needed to know how they made them. She had come from a world where paintings were all they had and magic mirrors showed them the world. She was now in a place where not only did they have still representations of the world, but there were moving representations and a sort of hybrid called _gifsets_. These sets seemed to represent a marriage of the two, often creating tales that hadn’t actually occurred in the moving stories. 

 

“What are you doing, love?” her husband asked, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. He had given up on her addiction to this website long ago. The only way he could get her away from it was promising time in their bedroom, and no amount of Stargate Universe smut would keep her from that. 

 

“Trying to understand this Avengers gif set. It seems to be in the theme of Inception.” 

 

“Wouldn’t bother, didn’t understand that film anyway.” 

 

Belle snorted. “For a man who brought an entire world crashing to its knees to go to another one, it amuses me that you can’t understand a film based on three levels of dreaming.” 

 

She quickly kissed him before the scissors came any closer to her plug. 


End file.
